Me parece increíble estar sin tí
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT Vegeta reflexiona a solas, sobre lo que su mujer significó en su complicada vida


**Me parece increíble estar sin ti…**

Me parece increíble estar sin ti, me había acostumbrado a tu presencia de tal manera que ya no se quien soy ahora, ahora que te has ido¿para que seguir viviendo¿para que quedarme aquí en este planeta con esta soledad,… ¿por mis hijos, quizás, pero ellos no son más que un recordatorio gris de tu presencia, gris ahora que todos los colores del mundo se han extinguido para mí, lo único que queda son cenizas de lo que fuiste y de lo que fui yo también.

Es gracioso y hasta ridículo que yo el guerrero más fuerte del universo, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin me sienta así, perdido, solo, un fantasma que camina esperando que la muerte culmine con su dolor… es imposible simplemente imposible.

Pero es que eras todo para mí, mi vida, mi motivación, mi mundo, la otra parte de mi ser… por ti yo me transformé, por ti salvé mi alma, por ti cambié pañales, conté cuentos, hice compras, y salvé personas, por ti dejé salir mis sentimientos, pensé que no era tan terrible después de todo llevar una vida normal, como cualquier terrícola, me adapté a esa raza que me parecía inferior y hasta estuve apunto de dar mi vida para protegerla de Ih Shinron.

Aunque de hecho yo había dado la vida anteriormente¡Ah! como recuerdo esa vez, mi hijo y tu estaban en mi mente, cada golpe, cada energía, yo realmente lo hacía por ustedes, por ti, no me importó nada más, ni la paliza que dañaba mi valioso orgullo de guerrero, ni el hecho de morir y pudrirme en el infierno que de todas maneras merecía, ni siquiera me importaba que perdería mi alma, supuestamente lo más valioso que se puede tener, mis recuerdos: todo lo que era quedaría borrado y en lugar de eso quedaría vacío, soledad absoluta, es irónico justo como me siento ahora… pero en ese momento lo comprendí: no podía verlo más claro, eso no importaba, solo importaban ustedes, tu, lo más valioso no era mi alma, no, era la oportunidad de que siguieran viviendo, de que mi pequeño creciera y se convirtiera en hombre y de que tu siguieras viva y con un brillante futuro, talvez estarías mejor sin mí…

De todas maneras todo era mi culpa, el demonio liberado, la pérdida de la vida de ese joven, el peligro en el que se encontraba la Tierra, las personas que maté horas atrás, siempre mi culpa, por mi estúpido orgullo, por mi empeño en ser el más fuerte, por querer superar a Kakarotto… como lo recuerdo a él también, me abandonó al igual que a tu, mi único digno rival se fue como la magia del dragón y con él una parte de mí, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie: yo ya no vivía para vencerlo, éramos muy diferentes y superarlo no podía ser la máxima de mi existencia, para eso estabas tú y mi familia, pero él y yo teníamos también una relación especial, me cuesta admitirlo y nunca lo diría en voz alta pero tu siempre lo supiste… mi mayor rival, el tipo al que más odiaba, él era a la vez …mi único amigo. A veces me pregunto ¿donde estará¿sabrá lo que ha sucedido desde su ausencia?… pero bueno, él dejó la Tierra en buenas manos, en las mías por supuesto, aunque es vergonzoso admitirlo, el príncipe de los saiyajin daría su valiosa vida para proteger este pequeño planeta de la Vía Láctea…

Es curioso como el destino pende de un hilo, un pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos puede determinar completamente tu futuro, para mí fue el conocerte¡que escandalosa me parecías, que vulgar tu ropa y tus expresiones, eras lo contrario a lo que podía esperarse fuera mi pareja ideal…pero caí bajo tu hechizo, cuando me invitaste a tu casa me sonrojé, el gran príncipe que había enfrentado todo tipo de peligros y situaciones se sonrojó ante las propuestas de una jovencita, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso¿que diría mi padre en el infierno si me viera, aún hoy con todo el poder que tengo, siendo más fuerte de lo que jamás soñé, debe sentir vergüenza de mí, de mi debilidad contigo, de la forma en que dejaba que me envolvieras en tus brazos, de este momento en donde dejo que las lágrimas me traicionen aunque nadie me vea, donde nadie me consuela…

Pues eras tu la única que me consolaba, la única con la que yo podía ser, tu me escuchabas y yo me tragaba un poco mi orgullo… siempre recuerdo cuando terminó el Cell Game, me sentía el individuo más inútil de este universo, yo, el gran guerrero que siempre fui, el invencible súper saiyayin y ahora –había quedado demostrado– no era más que una carga para los demás, era increíble que el hijo de un guerrero de clase baja, un híbrido me superó y se atrevió a salvar mi vida, y no sólo eso, dejé que el monstruo matara a mi propio hijo frente a mis ojos, me sentí impotente, estúpido y por eso decidí dejar de pelear, recuerdo con cierta gracia tu expresión cuando te lo dije, parecía que hubiera maldecido a tu madre por la forma en que me mirabas, pero sin embargo mientras curabas mis heridas sangrantes curabas también mi corazón, yo sabía que aunque te alegrara en parte mi decisión, ese hombre débil en que me estaba convirtiendo era muy distinto al que una vez, hacía muy poco tiempo atrás, logró conquistarte con su perseverancia, orgullo y fortaleza.

Ahora lo veo claro, el sacrificio de Kakarotto en ese momento me afectó mucho, irónico pero parecía que más que a su familia, ellos sólo perdían a un esposo y padre, yo perdía a mi razón para pelear, suena egoísta lo sé, pero es lo que me enseñaron: pelear, pero se les olvidó decirme el porqué…

¿Porque peleamos, en esos dos años era la pregunta que rondaba mi mente, ya no tenía a quien superar, ese inútil hijo de Kakarotto no era un digno rival, cuando acabó la batalla no quería saber más de eso, si yo entrenaba un poco, solo un poco más lo superaría con creces, pero de nuevo la pregunta ¿para que hacerlo? no hallaba respuesta y sin tenerla no iba a volver a entrenarme. Ser el más fuerte de todos, conquistar la galaxia, el Universo, hacer que todos se inclinaran ante mí, reclamar el trono que me fue arrebatado, todo un espejismo, ilusiones abstractas, tan arraigadas en mi cabeza que no me era posible visualizar su nacimiento, no, eso ya no tenía sentido para mí¿para que volver a la conquista, cuando ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba? Mi confusión era extrema, quería entrenar, pero no podía hacerlo sin motivación. Debo admitirlo, entrenar es parte de mí, es en lo que ocupo mi día, es más que un trabajo, una profesión, como eran para ti tus tecnológicas creaciones, pero sin una razón para continuar luchando, la vida no me parecía del todo mala, Trunks estaba pequeño y aunque no lo admitiera era muy gracioso pasar tiempo con él, además de conocer el planeta en el que ya llevaba tiempo viviendo, todo eso me entretenía, todo ese mundo era tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, cuando salía de compras contigo era como una misión suicida para mí, el no eliminar a los molestos humanos era tarea difícil… pero en fin si me iba a quedar aquí viviendo, debía afrontarlo y de nuevo lo hacía por TI… ¡esa era mi respuesta, a un genio estratega como yo le costó entenderlo¿gracioso no? Pero eso era, tu y mi hijo, protegerlos de todo mal, por eso debía ser más fuerte, en cualquier momento podía surgir una nueva amenaza, y yo debía prepararme… ahora más que nunca lo comprendía, en la próxima batalla pelearía por defenderlos por lo que pelearía como nunca, es decir, pensando en alguien más que en mí mismo… dirás que se me olvidó, cuando pelee con Kakarotto bajo la _posesión_ de Babidi, pero una vez más mi eterno enemigo me hacía entrar en razón, me recordaba mis votos de pelear por ustedes y por su seguridad, él no lo sabía, pero cuando me lo dijo sentí vergüenza de mi mismo, otra vez me traicionaban mis ideas de grandeza y mi vanidad herida… y traté de arreglar la situación, pero en fin como siempre todo era mi culpa, no obstante al final logramos vencer y por primera vez yo formaba parte de la solución y no sólo del problema…

Es extraño, al estar aquí veo como mi vida pasa ante mis ojos, y en cada recuerdo, en cada momento, pienso solo en ti, lo mejor de mi vida lo viví a tu lado, me mostraste los colores del mundo, me enseñaste a vivir, a besar, a escuchar y principalmente me enseñaste a amar…

Se que al principio no fue fácil para ti… aguantar a una persona incapaz de mostrar afecto y de comprender la bondad del mundo y el desinterés de aquellos que nos aman sin necesitar nada a cambio. Se que no fui el mejor padre para mi hijo, y que de alguna forma en su interior él me reprocha como tú lo hacías, pero gracias a tu comprensión y a tu paciencia, lograste que al menos con mi hija fuera distinto, cuando nació me pareció que era el mayor regalo que la vida me había brindado, además de mi segunda oportunidad, ella era como tú, hermosa, limpia, incorrupta, lo opuesto a mí, y por eso me juré a mi mismo protegerla de todo mal y asegurarme de que a pesar de todo, el destino no cobrara en ella las deudas de su padre. Imagino como todos se sorprendían con mi forma de tratarla, y siempre recordaré como con orgullo les decías a nuestros incrédulos _amigos_ sobre la relación entre Bra y yo, me molestaban muchísimo sus estúpidos y nunca solicitados comentarios, pero me hacía el desentendido, pues para mí era un honor cuidar de mi hija y que ella me quisiera como aún lo hace, a pesar de la vida que llevé y de los horrores que causé…

Mi vida de mercenario fue mi peor época, en donde realmente pude ver que tan bajo puede caer alguien, alguien como yo, despreciaba a todo ser vivo, no sabía querer, no sabía relacionarme con nadie, era un maldito bastardo, una copia al carbón del despreciable Freezer, yo lo odiaba a él y a su ejército, a mis escasos súbditos, a los conquistados por su debilidad, me odiaba también a mi mismo, era un desgraciado, frío, calculador, ahora me da nauseas sólo pensar en lo que fui, ese asesino de miles que deben estar esperando que yo vaya al infierno a purgar por lo que les hice, era además un cobarde que no podía aceptar que tenía sentimientos… cuando me di cuenta del fatídico final que tuvo mi planeta, puedo admitirlo ahora, quise llorar, maldecía mi suerte, deseaba haber muerto junto con ellos en lugar de quedar con vida y bajo la humillación de no poder vengar sus muertes, la de mi padre y rey, la de mi madre años atrás y la de mi gente, si, mi gente, por algo yo era su príncipe, ellos en el infierno en que estuvieran debían estar deseando que yo eliminara al traidor, al asesino de mi ascendencia, debían tener sus últimas esperanzas en que yo fuera el legendario súper saiyayin, para que vengara sus destinos, pero fui débil, no pude hacerlo, no pude ni siquiera aceptar que me afectaba la aniquilación de mi raza, al menos fueron vengados, aunque hubiera sido mejor que por mi mano, al menos fue por uno de mis vástagos y por el mismo Kakarotto…

Es bizarro que el gran asesino que fui, aquel que no creía en el amor y mucho menos en la compasión, esté en este momento así, perdido, cansado, otra vez sin ganas de luchar, y todo por la muerte de una simple mujer… una terrícola a la que yo podría haber matado hasta con el pensamiento, pero tu eras única, debo reconocerlo, aunque me deslumbraste con tu apariencia y tu perfecto cuerpo, tu mente y corazón fue lo que llevó a la locura, pensé que era algo pasajero, que eras mi pequeña distracción entre entrenamientos, una forma bastante eficaz para aliviar mi estrés, tu lo sabías cuando me interesé en ti¿que más podías pedir? yo era un mercenario, un guerrero que había tenido otras mujeres, pero nunca una pareja, que había tenido sexo mil veces, pero que nunca había besado…

Era curioso que me preguntarás por las anteriores con las que estuve, parecías celosa del pasado, en realidad yo no estaba presumiendo cuando te decía que había estado con las mujeres más hermosas de galaxias enteras¿que esperabas? yo era un príncipe, era joven, orgulloso, apuesto, poderoso, uno de los últimos de mi raza, todo lo que cualquiera desearía, además a diferencia de otros guerreros bajo las órdenes del tirano, si bien no era lo que se diga afectuoso, no era violento con las que compartían mi lecho, nunca antes lastimé directamente a una mujer antes que a C-18, si es que alguno de mis golpes logró hacerle daño (¿terrible no? en mi delirio, hasta me burlo de mi mismo). Pero ellas no eran más que una simple noche, ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, no es que todas fueran meretrices pero si obsequios de Freezer, no podía rechazarlas, pero tampoco me disponía a hacerlo, en fin cumplían con satisfacer mi necesidad física, pero nunca sentí nada por ninguna como por ti…

Cuando comencé a pensar en ti, fue lo más extraño que me pasó, era como si no pudiera concentrarme en mis entrenamientos, como si vencer a Kakarotto desapareciera de mi mente unos momentos en los cuales estabas en mi cerebro, pensé que me estaba obsesionando, así era, pero por razones diferentes a las que creí… Pensaba que eras vulgar, indigna de alguien con un linaje como el mío, escandalosa, y a pesar de todo con una sinceridad y unos modales que me asustaban…

Pero luego tu me besaste y cuando lo hiciste cambiaste mi mundo, quizás al principio fue solo para dar celos a ese humano estúpido, pero aún así, casi me quedé congelado cuando sucedió, en realidad además de congelado estaba ardiendo, sentía que la pasión no podía esperar más, tu me ofreciste un beso y yo te robé una noche completa… tu piel suave, tu olor imperceptible para un humano normal pero motivo de locura para mí, no podía creerlo, me enseñaste cosas que ni yo imaginaba, el cariño con el que te tocaba era tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, no sabía porque pero quería que ese momento durase para siempre, me llevaste al cielo con tus besos y tu calor, era increíble la pasión y la ternura en una fusión que mi mente no asimilaba… Pero una vez más mi orgullo me traicionaba, al día siguiente quería pensar que todo había sido por el momento y que al tomarte sólo me había embelezado tu cuerpo y fogosidad, de todas maneras hacía algún tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y creía que las sensaciones que tuve eran producto de una simple necesidad, para mí eso era el sexo, igual que comer o dormir, una simple necesidad del cuerpo que debía ser cubierta, de nuevo ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Unido a esto, me costaba reconocerlo, discutir contigo era excitante, tu inteligencia y tus ácidas respuestas eran capaces de ponerme en aprietos en nuestras múltiples batallas verbales, nadie –fuera de un combate– se había atrevido jamás a hablarme de la forma en que tu me hablabas, era como si mi casta no significara nada para ti, nuestras discusiones eran épicas ¿recuerdas, la fuerza de nuestras difíciles personalidades cuando chocaban era capaz de hacer retumbar el lugar en donde estuviésemos, me fascinaba ganar esas discusiones, pero usualmente quedábamos a mano o el que ganaba, caía horriblemente la siguiente vez. Creo que en parte ese continuo choque mantenía con vida nuestra relación, yo se que para ti pelear conmigo era tan apasionante como para mí, era un placer compartido y una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti…

Sin embargo aún hoy me duele saber que probablemente te hice sufrir, cuando me preguntaste que si te amaba quedé en shock, no había amado a nadie nunca, ni siquiera a mi mismo, no podía responderte, no debía hacerlo, pensaba que eras linda y todo, pero yo era el príncipe de los saiyajin, no podía rebajarme a sentir amor, no podía dejar que una mujer eliminara mis ansias de conquistar el universo como creía era mi derecho… no pude responderte, simplemente no era posible que esas palabras salieran de mi boca, tu me estabas dando un hijo y yo era incapaz de decir: te amo, es simple dos palabras que encierran todo un torbellino de emociones, sin embargo yo no era capaz de hacerlo, pero como correctamente presumías eras un genio, aprendiste a leer mi mente y mis ojos, era asombroso pero con solo observar mi mirada, eras capaz de saber que era lo que sentía, yo, el frío y prácticamente inexpresivo guerrero era un libro abierto para ti, solo para ti, eras el único ser vivo que podía ver en mis ojos lo que realmente quería o necesitaba, lo que me hacía reír o me enfadaba. De esta manera dejaste de preguntarme si te amaba, no necesitabas hacerlo, lo supiste antes que yo mismo, y cuando finalmente te lo dije, fuiste tu la que se quedó fría, casi me pongo a reír en tu cara de lo nerviosa que estabas en ese momento, del temblor de tus manos al escucharlo y de la pregunta que me hiciste después, a la que ahora sí no pude evitar carcajear: _"¿No me digas que viene otro enemigo y que vas a volver a morir?" _entendí tu sorpresa, tu sabías que te amaba, pero no podías creer que mi famosísimo orgullo me permitiera decirlo, pero bueno, siempre he sido una caja de sorpresas, hasta para mí mismo soy impredecible… ¿como no iba a decirte que te amaba? mi orgullo era valioso, pero no más que tu sonrisa y las lágrimas de felicidad que derramaste después de salir de la confusión… ahora lo comprendo, es cierto tardé muchos años para decirlo, entiendo tu frustración, más de diez años esperaste para oírme expresar esas palabras, fue divertido cuando tiempo después te lo dije delante de los niños¿recuerdas? Trunks creía que estaba poseído o algo por el estilo y la pequeña Bra casi se ahoga con su comida…

Si pudieras ver a nuestros hijos, te han extrañado muchísimo, yo no he sido un gran consuelo pues sabes que cuando me entristezco me aíslo, casi ni me ven, entreno como desesperado todo el día tratando de no pensar en ti, y por la noche casi no soporto dormir solo en la cama que tantos años compartimos… por lo que vengo aquí, me encierro en mis pensamientos y te hablo sabiendo que no me escuchas como un desquiciado que no tiene alivio en su delirio. Los chicos realmente te necesitan, aunque tengan su propia vida aún necesitan los sabios consejos que tu solías darles¿ahora que puedo hacer yo, sabes que a ellos los amo también y que ya no soy tan orgulloso como para ignorarlos, pero sin tu apoyo no tuve palabras que los consuelen, de nuevo me encierro en mí mismo y están mejor con otras personas que los ayuden a superar su pérdida que conmigo que ya no tengo remedio.

Es entonces cuando maldigo mis raíces saiyajin, esta longevidad que sólo me desquicia, se supone que nuestra juventud es más larga para que luchemos por más tiempo, pero ¿de que me sirve ahora, derrotaría casi a cualquier enemigo sin esfuerzo, ya las esferas del dragón mientras que yo esté aquí no hacen falta siquiera, sin la presencia de Kakarotto en el Universo, yo soy sin lugar a dudas el más poderoso, lo que siempre quise, podría conquistarlo sin que nadie pudiera oponérseme, pero ¿para que todo este poder, lo daría completo porque tu estuvieras nuevamente aquí conmigo, tan joven y fresca como cuando te enamoraste de mí…

Los últimos enemigos que hemos tenido han sido basura, mínimas complicaciones, ni siquiera osan acercarse a la Tierra, pues saben que los últimos saiyajines viven aquí, me siento como un maldito empleado cuando Kaiosama me pide que derrote a algún guerrero, sabe que detesto enfrentar insectos, pero cuando es alguien que ningún otro puede derrotar me lo ponen a mí¿te parecerá divertido no? Ahora soy una patética versión del Gran Saiyaman, pero no te asustes que es sin el traje… Tal vez exagero, no me molesta del todo, pues de alguna forma proteger el universo es la última manera de lograr una redención por todo lo que he hecho, me pregunto si la cantidad de vidas que he salvado es superior a las que en algún momento quité.

Es sorprendente como la vida y el destino se mofan en tu cara, yo que en un tiempo me burlé de los sentimientos, de la ley de la naturaleza, del bien y del mal y que sobretodo desprecie a aquellos más débiles que yo, he comprendido que mi gran poder no es nada, que yo soy más débil que todos ellos, pues no he podido superar este obstáculo, no he podido evitar que estés todo el día en mi mente, que estés muerta y que yo no pueda descansar… los demás han sufrido tu fallecimiento, la familia, los amigos, todos de alguna manera la han superado, todos menos yo… ¿cuando te volveré a ver¿tu me extrañas tanto como yo a ti¿podré estar contigo en la eternidad o me enviarán al infierno? Preguntas sin repuestas que no abandonan mi cabeza y que no me dejan vivir en paz…

…Es más de media noche, un nuevo día comienza, otro que pasaré sin tu compañía que lo ilumine, es mejor que vaya a casa, los chicos se preocupan cuando me desaparezco tanto tiempo, siempre oculto mi ki para que no sepan en donde estoy, talvez ni siquiera lo imaginan, les parecería ridículo que después de un año de tu muerte yo venga todavía aquí, al último lugar en que te vi, cada noche a contarte mil cosas que se que no vas a escuchar, a expiar mi alma y descargar mi mente…a decir las palabras que ahora no tengo reparos en pronunciar¡Como te extraño y te sigo amando… mi querida mujer vulgar!

_Un hombre se eleva en el cielo, limpiado las últimas lágrimas, pues nadie sabrá que estuvo llorando, se dirige hacia su casa, hacia su vida normal, todos le miran y aunque saben de su tristeza, no imaginan que cada noche él abre su corazón y que además ella le escucha desde el más allá._

_En el suelo una rosa roja y una pulcra lápida en la que puede leerse: **Bulma Brief, ella salvó un alma y ayudó a proteger el mundo.**_

_Faltan muchos años para que vuelvan a encontrarse, él no va a superar su partida y ella no va a descansar en paz sabiendo el dolor que le causa su pérdida. ¡Pero vamos! que la redención tiene su fruto, algún día ella será la única chica no guerrera en el planeta de los Héroes Muertos…_

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic y lo hice con mucho cariño, sé que es bastante triste y aunque a algunos les parecerá cursi, yo pienso que Vegeta en su soledad es capaz de expresar este tipo de sentimientos, por eso lo puse a él sólo, manteniendo intacto su orgullo, pues cree que nadie lo escucha. Está ambientado muchos años después del final de DBGT, y es de esperarse que Bulma haya muerto y que él siga con vida.

Dado que es un monólogo, me abstengo de hacer comentarios (aunque me moría de ganas de criticar los pensamientos del personaje) y de explicar las diferentes expresiones y sensaciones, se los dejo a la imaginación, solo les recomiendo que lo lean pausadamente, es decir como cuando uno piensa y recuerda detenidamente ciertas cosas, (aunque como seguro que ya lo leyeron no creo que les sirvan tales recomendaciones) O.o

Por favor, es demasiado importante para mí que me escriban aunque sea un comentario pequeñito, por lo menos para saber si alguien lo leyó y que me digan que les pareció, soy muy humilde y no me ofendo con las críticas negativas, pero adoro las constructivas. Además al ser mi primer fic, estoy muy insegura pues no sé si se entiende o si es muy complicado por la redacción. Dejadme un review, nada les cuesta o bien pueden escribirme a: melikav22yahoo.es y les aseguro que les contestaré. Muchas gracias por leerme ;)


End file.
